


A Leap of Faith

by mintkov



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Bite, GUYS I PUT IT HERE ON THE TAG OK YOU CAN'T BLAME ME ANYMORE IM SO SORRY, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintkov/pseuds/mintkov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: After much persuasion, Stiles agrees to take the bite from Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Leap of Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by: http://michaelthegingerbeardman.tumblr.com

'Stiles, would you just trust me this once, you've trusted me so many times before.' Derek pleaded.

'No, I can't do it, I can't do this, because I need to be here for dad, what if I wolf out on him one full moon? I can't do this, Derek. I can't be running all the time, I can't be hiding from Hunters and all the enemies you have out there. Yes, I love to help you, but I don't want to risk my life any more that I already do. I'm all my dad has left.' 

'But if you do, you would feel me the way I feel you. We'd be able to run the pack in the best way that we could. I'd protect you, we'd protect each other. That's the whole point, with you being a werewolf, I can protect you better, you'd be able to run faster than you can now, you can save yourself,' Derek argued.

'Not today, Derek.' Stiles refused, shaking his head. It's one of the many times that Derek asked Stiles to take the bite. Being a mate, it's important for Stiles to have a connection with Derek, a connection stronger than any human love. Especially since Derek was the Alpha. 

\--

Stiles could feel Derek's heartbeat when he lay on top of Derek's chest. It was a steady rhythm, hypnotising, calming. 

'Do you love me?' Derek asked.

'Yes, with every thing I've got.' Stiles said, kissing Derek.

'Then let me bite you.' Derek murmured inbetween the kiss

'Derek -' Stiles pulled away, and Derek sighed.

'Stiles, you don't understand, I need this. I need us to be together, I need you to be able to feel the bond. If you become a wolf, everything between us gets enhanced.' 

'Derek - what about Scott and Allison?'

'It's different for them, Scott's a beta. His mate being human is fine.'

Stiles paused, recollecting his thoughts.

'My father was human.' Derek continued, 'Until my mother bit him, their connection was strong, but it wasn't as great as it could be. When he became like us, the pack was stronger, everything was more stable. It's - It's difficult to explain, you become more powerful as a person, you feel more complete - It's important to us, it's important to me.'

Stiles didn't answer, but snuggled up against him instead, Derek sighed and kissed Stiles' forehead.

\--

'Run with us,' Derek said one full moon. Stiles, being Stiles, agreed and ran with them, he let Derek chase him, try to find him, tackle him. It was soon when he ran out of breath and it became easier and easier for Derek to find him.

'Stiles, you can do better.'

'I can't, Derek, I can't breathe.' Stiles panted, and gasped.

Derek nudged Stiles' shoulder and nibbled his shoulder. Stiles turned his head to brush against Derek's head.

'Let me show you.' Derek said, as he motioned for Stiles to climb his on his back.

'Hang on.' Derek warned, before shifting and running in to the woods. It was amazing, Stiles thought, the speed, the instinct, the strength. He held on tight, and watched as the trees blurred past, heart racing until Derek stopped and shifted back.

'See?' 

\--

'Derek.' Stiles called out.

'I'm here,' Derek said as he jumped down the flight of stairs in the Hale house.

'I want the bite.' Stiles told him, in all seriousness, his voice quiet. Derek stood there, stunned, he hadn't expected Stiles to come to him for the bite.

'Okay.' Derek said, lifted Stiles' arm up, bared his teeth and let it sink into the flesh.

Stiles screamed.

\--

He woke up, feeling dazed. His arm hurt, it stung, and it smelt bad. He looked around for Derek. He ached everywhere, and it burned.

'Shh. Stiles, just sleep.' Derek whispered and pressed kisses against his temple, hugging him tighter.

Stiles mumbled an okay and fell asleep.

\--

He woke up again to a throbbing headache, and the pain worse that ever, he felt like he was being burned from inside out.

'Derek? Where are you?' His voices was raspy and dry.

'I'm - I'm right here.' Derek said, standing a couple of steps away.

'What's happening?' Stiles looked up to Derek. 

Derek's face remained still, stone cold. He shifted his eyes around the room, refusing to make eye contact with Stiles.

'Derek, tell me what's happening.' Stiles' voice was stronger now, more demanding.

'You're not healing,' Derek whispered. It took a moment before it sunk in, and Stiles realized his body was rejecting the bite, that the wound would get infected, and he wouldn't heal. He should've healed like Scott did, the bite shouldn't be there anymore. He wouldn't live, he wouldn't be able to run with Derek, run with the pack, he wouldn't be able to grow old with Derek, or laugh with Scott's baby. He wouldn't be there to help his father when he grew old, his dad - he can't do this. He let a tear escape and roll down his cheek.

'I'm going to die.' Stiles said, just to accept it, to confirm it. Derek looked at him, he wasn't able to say a word, he couldn't move. He was filled with shame and guilt. It was all his fault, he was the reason that his pack - his  _family_ \- died, the reason that they all burned, and as soon as he found someone again, to slowly heal the wound, and remove the pain, he  _killed_ him. It was  _his_ fault. Noone else to blame this time, no hunter to take the excuse, it was all him.

'Stay with me, Derek. Please.' Stiles said his final request, reaching out his unwounded arm the hold Derek's hand. Derek couldn't look at him, hot tears streamed down his face. It was all his fault, he'd have to deal with this again. The pain and the guilt, and this time without Laura to help him. Why? Because it was his fault that she died.

'Derek, look at me.' He couldn't. Stiles held Derek's face, gazing into his eyes. Derek saw no anger or blame, he saw big, brown pleading eyes.

'Tell me you love me.' Stiles whispered, his heartbeat getting fainter and fainter.

'I love you, Stiles, I will always love you.' Derek whispered, before falling apart, crying, unable to control himself. 

'I love you, Derek.' Stiles whispered.

 

Derek held Stiles until he couldn't hear Stiles' heart beat anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY. :'( IT BROKE MY HEART TO WRITE THIS.


End file.
